I'll Protect You, Always
by Lover.of.Words7
Summary: Lucy has a secret to keep and has to keep off the radar, Natsu hears her talk about someone named Layla knowing her mother had passed away and Lisanna is jealous of them and hates Lucy. What'll happen after natsu finds Layla and takes her home? Will natsu and lucy get close to eachother after secrets are told? Find out. First Fanfic Review please. Update every Monday.
1. Chapter 1

Magnolia High the school for Football, Baseball and Bullying the school that's near my apartment and I can run to when I'm running late literally running late. I'm saving for a car I work as a waitress for Fairy Tail Cafe and Grill but I have my own apartment so it's going slow at the moment which is fine running is good for you.

Lucy Ashley. " Ms. Alberona said.

" Lucy Ashley. " Again

" Just mark her tardy she's probably sleeping with the team again " Coming from Lisanna who didn't notice Lucy in the room " Actually I'm right here not everyone can live of off there parents like you and have jobs. " Lucy said.

Oohhs and ahhh are heard around the room I hadn't meant to snap back, usually I don't but I had worked the morning shift and Flare was late picking Layla up this morning I'm tired, tired means I don't care about the repercussions I knew would come for talking back to the Lisanna Strauss the head Cheerleader and Miss Strauss' baby sister.

I looked at Ms. Alberona who had a smirk on her face and handed her my tardy slip and sat at my seat Lisanna was about to say something then Natsu told her to chill out if he didn't get his work done he couldn't play the game tonight meaning she wouldn't see him and she's obsessed so she just glared at the side of my face the entire class I don't think Natsu cares about her like that but aye not my business I don't care for either of them they're group of preps was bullying me since middle school I just got tired of it Natsu never said a word he usually did his schoolwork and fell asleep or has football or fights with gray and Erza usually gets distracted by Jellal not to say anything its mostly Lisanna why I don't know I've never been friends with Gray but if Lisanna says anything he usually has something to say used to be my friend but we both liked Natsu in 7th she thinks I betrayed her trust like I had known she liked him I don't know why gray hates me.

I got my work done and left I have half days I'm in 11 but I keep my grades up and play nice so I can work and pay bills. " Nice going luce always keeping those grades up I see " Ms. Alberona said " Well I have to you know that I have work and Layla " I said. Ms. Alberona A.k.a Cana knows about Layla she's helped me a few times when I needed it. Cana glanced behind me I looked to see what caught her attention its Natsu he's turning in his paper I'm assuming he has practice he's staring at me like I did something

Uh-oh

I mentioned Layla out loud not thinking about the people near me " Bye Cana-Ms. Alberona Thank you " making my way to the door I catch Lisanna glaring at Natsu then look at Natsu whose still staring at me I have to get out of here. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V

Layla? Whose Layla? Usually I don't pay attention I don't like when Lis picks on her I never understood what happened to them last I knew they didn't know eachother but we don't talk I've tried but she always leaves or Lis shows up and she leaves I don't think I've done anything have I?

It's lunch which means annoying girls wanting attention I don't care to give. Lucy just walked in I can't keep my eyes off her now who is Layla she said it as though she takes care of her, I've heard Lis talk about a Layla it was Lucy's mom but she died at a young age couldn't be her.

She sat down with Levy- "Natsuuuu why aren't you talking to me?" Lis is talking me? I must've zoned out " Sorry Lis I was thinking about the game " I can't tell her I'm thinking about her Nemesis which I still don't understand that honestly. " Well your fan club is bombarding our table care to help " she sounds annoyed I don't care she keeps giving them her attention.  
I look back over at Lucy which I know Lis sees but now I'm Curious I can't keep my eyes off the blonde beauty I always thought she was gorgeous I don't get why she doesn't have friends I don't know when the rumors started or why I know it's always upset her I can see it when she hears it she gets afraid as if something will happen to her or get her I just never understood why. I look back at Lis she's glaring at me then at Lucy then back at me.  
" What's so special about her? " does Lis want an argument?

" Why do you hate her so much? " I say back.

" Well you heard the rumors she sleeps with anyone who will and apparently it isn't good and she just takes it she doesn't fight back its kinda funny honestly. Why have you taken an interest all of a sudden didn't care this morning? "

" Well after this morning it seems to me she's going to fight back now. And I don't have an interest just overheard something that's all just get over it Lis it's too much energy to pick on someone everyday " i say back. I look over where Lucy was she's not there anymore but levy is, I get up to talk to her.

" Interested now are we Dragneel? She had to take a phone call for work she'll be back meanwhile get your watchdog to stop glaring it's getting annoying at this point " Levy responds

" Watchdog? Oh Lis? I told her too I don't know what happened with them. Do you? "

Levy looks up she looks surprised at me " I do but it's not my place to tell I for sure thought that Lisanna would tell you some story about her, She hasn't? You should ask her or Luce. Don't go find her it's important for her job don't go interrupting. "

Between her and lis so I was right? Something happened? I'm going to ask Lis later before the game actually I'm going to ask both to see if it matches. I need to think the roof is the best place no one goes up there no one has a key except teachers and me. The doors is slightly open? No one comes up here.

" Layla you can't miss school just because you have to learn like me and I can't have flare pick you up I don't have the extra money its 12 I leave at 1 you get out at 2:30 I promise we'll do something fun okay? I love you. " Lucy says

Natsu is stuck. I can't exactly run down 4 flights of stairs before she turns around I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her I wanted to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V

Walking in to lunch was like going into a concert girls yelling over a boy I look over at said boy and he's staring at me why? What did Lisanna tell him? I see lev waving me down.  
" So what happened today and are you going to eat your food cause I'm honestly starving. " Lev my ultimate best friend and also godmother of layla

" Yea levs you can have my food I leave at 1 and work in a cafe I'm not really hungry anyway " I reply

" How's Layla taking the new schedule? Also why is pinky staring at you? " Oh shit now I have to tell her he might've heard me mention her and I went off on Lisanna.

" Um I sorta kinda went off on Lisanna in first period and he maybe heard me mention layla to cana when I hadn't noticed he was walking behind me to turn in a paper…." I say super fast even though knowing levs she heard every word and he mouth is about to drop open.

" He heard about Layla? Did he ask about her? Do you think he'll tell Lisanna cause then more shit will go around and I'm prepared to fight for you and her " Oh lev

" I didn't think about that if she finds out I switch schools no games no nothing when it comes to her- Wait a minute her school is calling I'll be back in minute ok? " I need to go somewhere private the roof.

Back to Natsu

There's that name again Layla, apparently she's in school and she can't get her.

" Um Natsu what are you doing up here? " she asked pulling me out of my thoughts

" Oh I just wanted to think about some things that's it I promise I didn't follow you like a weirdo " why am i so nervous i didn't know she came up here i wanted to think well yes about her but not come face to face yet.

" Oh um did you hear my phone call? Cause it was private " she seems just as nervous as me wonder why

" Um no not all of it just something about work lev said you had a work call I just needed some fresh air hadn't expected anyone up here. " Oh no I just mentioned levy

" You talked to lev? About me? What would your watchdog think? Actually forget that I have to go" I stopped her " You know you and lev called her my watchdog why? What happened between you and Lis? " I ask

" What has she told you? I slept with her boyfriend or what was it her crush? Or better yet the entire team? I have to go Natsu really don't have time to talk about Lis and her rumors I don't care anymore I'll deal with the reprecussions Bye. " I just stood there shook I didn't expect that out of the nerd. She was almost to the door

" Her rumors and Reprecussions now I'm confused again what? " what the hell is she talking about? Lis isn't like that.

" Yea all those rumors of me being a major whore? Is because of her. I fight back with witty comments like today I get jumped by the I love Natsu club wouldn't be the first time Lis has been mad about anything concerning you and me to where she made your little club do something to me like oh she's trying to get natsu go get her. I can't been seen with you or I get hurt and can't work for a week and all my bills are late I don't have the nice loving family to go home to its me and- nevermind I have to go I have one more class till I work and I kinda want to make it on time and not running into them. Please don't tell anyone you talked to me or heard me talk about anyone and Please let me go and don't talk to me I'm sorry " she's actually begging? To not be seen with me or talked to me? What has Lis done to her? I let her go I can't let her get hurt because of me and my curiosity. I'll ask someone else then. " Thank you Natsu " she says as she leaves I liked my name coming out of her mouth it sounded nice.

It's now P.E. Meaning not what you Miss Strauss's our English teacher's little brother and Lis older brother my favorite class i can let off steam. I'm going to talk to Gajeel and levy they know her they talk to her and me. Also he's in P.E with me. " Hey Gajeel I have a few questions walk with me? " levy gives me a look and gives him the go ahead.

" Yea man what's up? " He asked.

" Don't talk to Lis about this or bookworm please? It's about Lucy what happened with them i just ran into her on the roof and she actually pleaded not to be seen with me that there would be " reprecussions " if she was and Lis starting rumors about her do you know anything? I know Lev is her best friend. I need to know. " I look at Metalface whose surprised I know why its because I don't notice people nor do i get like this the needing to understand what happened.

" Well flamebrain it's not my place it's Lucy's or at least Levy's I don't even know the full story I just know a few pieces like they were friends till something happened and that Levy's family took her in until she was 16 and got a job but what exactly happened I don't know she's a private person. Why does it matter now? Just don't be seen with her it's not that hard cause you don't hang out with her. She works at Fairy tail cafe and grill but I didn't tell you. "

Fairy tail cafe? That's a bus ride away? There's closer places to work. I don't know but I have my day planned now. I'm going to get answers.


End file.
